Kiva's Search for Pooh Bear (Prologue)
Continuing where "Traitors" has left off, Kiva enters the world of 100 Acre Wood to find Winnie the Pooh. She walked for a little until she spotted him near his house and confronts him. Winnie the Pooh: Oh! Kiva: Hi, Pooh. Found enough honey lately? Winnie the Pooh: Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Kiva? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva and Pooh begin their exercise as Pooh sings a song. Winnie the Pooh: Up, down, up.. When I up, down and touch the ground, it puts me in the mood. Up, down and touch the ground, in the mood for food. - Kiva suddenly stays on topic and stop exercising with Pooh. Kiva: So, any exciting adventures you and your friends been on? Winnie the Pooh: Lots. It's..kinda hard to name them all. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Hey, there's something I need to talk you about. Winnie the Pooh: About what, Kiva? Kiva: Well, does the name "Ratchet" ring a bell? Winnie the Pooh: Oh, bother... When did I heard that name? Think, think.. Think, think.. Well, maybe Rabbit might know it. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, Pooh. Winnie the Pooh: May I come along? I was about to go to Rabbit's house for lunch. Kiva: Sure. - When Pooh and Kiva gets near Rabbit's house, a voice came from inside. ???: There's nobody here! And I'm all out of honey! Kiva: Rabbit? It's me, Kiva. - Rabbit opened the front door while Pooh goes to the rabbit hole. Rabbit: Oh, it's you! I thought you were Pooh Bear. Kiva: Well, no. We need to talk. Rabbit: Yes, of course. Come right in. - As Rabbit gets Kiva inside his house, he saw shocked to see Pooh Bear. Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Rabbit. Rabbit: Pooh Bear! Wha-- What a plesent surprise. Kiva: Silly old bear. Rabbit: Eh.. Look, I'm all out of honey at the moment. Kiva: Man... - Suddenly, Kiva can smell honey, close to the ceiling as possible. Kiva: Hey, what's that up there? Rabbit: Honey!? How did that get up there? Kiva: Well, you knew Pooh was coming over for lunch and you pretty much tried to hide the honey. Rabbit: Well, having a garden in my house, it's quite obvious. Would you like some, Pooh? Don't feel like you have to, of course. Winnie the Pooh: Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral. Rabbit: Oh well. Anything for you, Kiva? Kiva: I think I'll have some water. - Rabbit used a cup, filled it up with water and handed to Kiva. Rabbit: Is there something you want to discuss? Kiva: Yeah. Does the name "Ratchet" mean anything? - Rabbit sits down on his chair. Rabbit: It does, but we don't talk about it. Kiva: Oh... Wait, what!? Why? Rabbit: Too many friends, too much teams to join and, above all, too busy. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Look, it's been a while since you helped Ratchet one time- Rabbit: Twice. Kiva: Oh, yeah. What happened the second time? Rabbit: Darkseid. He's going to sent me and the others to an unknown world, but Clank changed locations and we ended up back home. Kiva: Thank goodness. Rabbit: Since then, we have been sidetracked with other adventure teams and plays. I can imagine about the Galactic Rangers sometimes, but..you know. Kiva: Yeah, I know. To be clear, Ratchet and the others are not the Galactic Rangers anymore. Winnie the Pooh: What? Kiva: You didn't know? They change their team name. Rabbit: I assume their called "The Galactic Army" now? Kiva: No. We promised Master Yoda to keep the peace and he announced us as The 2nd Galactic Republic, in his honor. Rabbit: Wow... You made a promise to Yoda? Kiva: Yeah. That was a long time ago. Rabbit: Okay, I'm convinced. What do you need help with? Kiva: Well, I am going to help Ratchet and the gang with their mission. Rabbit: What's wrong with them? Kiva: Recently, they saved Earth from Lex Luthor. But, I think something worse might happen if I go back to find them. Rabbit: Oh, dear... If I had to face the fact...that heroes like them needed us.. Well, I might as well make the best of it. Kiva: Wonderful. Thanks, Rabbit. Winnie the Pooh: Where are we going this time? - Kiva then used her Gummi Phone's GPS to find Ratchet and the gang. Their last known location is within Gotham City. Kiva: Gotham City. Winnie the Pooh: Have we been there before? Rabbit: Lots of times. Winnie the Pooh: I thought so. - Suddenly, Piglet entered through the front door. Piglet: Oh! Hi, Kiva. Long time no see. Kiva: Hi, Piglet. Piglet: How are you doing these days? Kiva: Well, I'm doing good. I'm asking Rabbit and you guys can help me with my new mission. Rabbit: The four of us are coming with you. Myself, Piglet, Pooh Bear and Tigger. Kiva: Why not Eeyore? Piglet: Well, he.. He prefer to stay home after all of the adventures we had with him. Kiva: That makes sense. Ready to go? - As they walked outside, Tigger pounced on Kiva, as usual. Tigger: Back for some more bouncin', Kiva? Kiva: Hey, Tigger, and no. We need your help too. Tigger: Lead the way! - Kiva got up, summoned her Keyblade and activated a portal to Gotham City. The group went through as the intro starts. Category:Scenes